


Neon Gaze

by DELIA37292



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Basically the Schuyler sisters are Cops and you can't stop me, Blow Jobs, Brainwashing, Conditioning, Cop Alexander Hamilton, Cop Angelica Schuyler, Cream Pie, Daddy Kink, Dom Thomas Jefferson, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Future, Future Technology, Gun Fight, M/M, Mob George III of the United Kingdom, Mob James Madison, Mob Thomas Jefferson, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Romance?, Shower Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Stockholm Syndrome, Sub Angelica Schuyler, Subspace, Thought Reform, Vaginal Sex, heavy smut, rope work, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DELIA37292/pseuds/DELIA37292
Summary: Angelica Schuyler is one of the newest police candidates to link into the world of Eden in order to tear the crime within it. When she meets Mob Elite Thomas Jefferson however she has no idea the game she's about to play.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Eliza Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler/Thomas Jefferson, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Maria Reynolds, Hercules Mulligan/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, John Laurens/James Madison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Prelude

The year is 2173 humanity is on the edge of becoming lulled away from the real world to their new technological world. The Eden project was launched in 2133 it's a paradise, Eden is a virtual escape where you can have anything you want. Lost a beloved child, you can get an entire life with them in there. No power in the real world, just know the right people in Eden and you can be like royalty. Who are these people you ask well they are the elite. See way back 30 years ago the elite families got their rich upper class claws into Eden. And the age old rule on earth still applies, whoever has the money makes the rules. Law enforcement tries to enforce order but the Elite are always a step ahead of them. This is where we find our main protagonist a 23 year old officer Angelica Schuyler who has volunteered go in the virtual world to take down the Eden Elite. Thomas Jefferson one of the golden boys of the Jefferson family has other plans for the young officer...  
And this dear readers is where our game of cat and mouse begins.


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelica gets linked up and sent to Eden for the mission.

Angelica Renee Schuyler could feel what could only be described as determination. After months and months of begging and mild annoyance she finally got her supervisor George Washington to agree. The young woman was finally getting chipped so she can be on the inside of Eden Elite, these horrid people have stolen, killed, and worse of all hijacked people. What's hijacking you might ask well because the Eden chip transports the consciousness into the digital wonderland, it leaves you mind as a giant exposed weakness. We still haven't figured out how they do it but Angelica isn't concerned she knows Hercules and Alexander will be watching her rates. If something goes wrong she gets pulled out of it immediately. The eldest Schuyler couldn't help but wince when her sister finally placed the nano implant on the left side of her face behind her ear. The fucking thing buried itself into her skin, she felt it in a strange sense linked up to her entire body. As soon as it established a connection the chip sealed the small wound behind it. "Sorry Angie this thing is a real pain sometimes" she hears her sweet Eliza say as she wiped up the small trail of blood dripping down her cheek. 

"It's okay Liza, takes more heavy shit to break me" she says to the middle sister giving her a small smile. She met her sisters eyes and saw she was unsure she soon spoke her question "are you sure you have to do this gelica". "I'll be fine Elizabeth I promise I'm gonna come back before you know it I'll only be under for three days, and if anything goes wrong that boyfriend of yours will pull me out" the elder softly reassures her sister gently holding her hand. The sisters were brought out of their moment by the door opening and in comes their commanding officer George Washington. Angelica watched as her sister took a step back and reported sternly "sir officer Schuyler is ready". Washington gave a nod to Liza and then turned to Angelica herself "Come on lets walk and talk Officer Schuyler". Angelica nodded to her commander giving a firm nod "of course sir" she got to her feet and followed him to the door leaving behind her sister. 

Angelica walked besides the leading officer she hair lightly blowing in the breeze of the hall. "You were briefed on the whole situation correct" George asks the younger woman. Angelica nodded giving the answer "yes sir it was went over extensively by the head office". George nodded and began to explain "Eden messes with the brain's dopamine input highly increases it, so essentially". Angelica beat him to the rest of it "I'm gonna be walking into candy land, and I need to have extreme restrain". George gave a humorless chuckle he answers "So you be on your toes, you are my best officer". They soon arrived to the lab she made her way over to the capsule that she's going to be sleeping in for the next three days, and Washington made is way to the control room. Hercules was waiting next to it with a few devices "you ready to go into the matrix Miss.Schuyler" he asks teasingly. Angelica rolled her eyes fondly responding "Jesus Christ herc your a dork sometimes". The other man chuckled "You know ya love it. Alright now this will be able for us to track blood rate, brain activity, and all of that jazz" he explains clipping the detector to her index finger. Angelica nodded then looked at the capsule "guess it's now or never then" she says slipping into the capsule that is more comfortable then it looks. Hercules looked down at her "see you on the other side ange" he says pressing the button and soon left the girl in darkness. 

Angelica then heard the voice of eliza's boyfriend Alexander call out to her in the capsule "Alright Angelica we have it set up you have a ticket for the Jefferson gala tonight". The older girl then responded "Will do Hamilton". Alexander then cleared his throat "alright Angelica on the count of three your gonna be sent in and we'll bring you back in three days from now". Angelica took a deep breath 'well here goes nothing' she thought. 

"3......" 

"2....." 

"1......" 

And then Angelica's eyes slipped shut.


	3. Mister Jefferson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelica is in Eden and meets the worst of the worst Thomas Jefferson himself. Will it be the lead she has been looking for?

When Angelica opened her eyes she was in a alleyway and was met with the bright lights of the large skyscrapers that surrounded her. She looked down at herself and what she was wearing and was met with a light pink vintage cocktail dress that stopped at her knees with a pair of black high heels. What shocked her the most was her dark brown hair that was usually a long mess of curls was now straightened and fell past her shoulders. The officer took a few steps out of the alley and was met with her target the bright neon sign at the corner that said 'Monticello'. 'Well at least herc and Alex dropped me close to the mark' she thought with a smile. Eden is a mesh of the high tech future that they live in now with a mix of the vintage times of the 40's-60's, hence the Hudson Hornets and the Chevrolet Bel Airs that passed Angelica as she walked towards the club. As Angie approached the bouncer she gazed up at him "Renee Goldsberry here for the Jefferson Gala this evening" she calmly states to the bouncer. Renee Goldsberry was often used as Angelica's cover when she did infiltrations in the real world.

The bouncer took out a small circular device effectively scanned her matching her to the name and face on the list. When it was confirmed she was who she was he took a step aside saying with curtesy "Have a good evening Miss. Goldsberry". Angelica gave a small nod to the bouncer and made her way inside the den of vipers, she was first met with the sounds of a jazz band in full swing and a woman who look a lot like Peggy in a long red gown singing her heart out. The walls of Monticello were a dark purple with a white marble floor and to the center of the club was the stage. Angelica would have been mildly impressed if not for the hoards of dastardly individuals she is seeing in the sort of flesh. In the far corner was James Monroe a medium height slender man who had pale skin and red hair with pale green eyes, he had about forty pending charges from identity thief to human trafficking. As Angelica swept the room with her eyes what she saw next shocked her James Madison a dark chocolate brown skinned man with brown hair and brown eyes, who was known in the law enforcement world for having 102 charges pending from international financial fraud to murder. That of course didn't shock the eldest Schuyler what shocked her was who he had around his arm as a escort, John Laurens son of senator Henry Laurens from North Carolina. John was a medium height man with a sun kissed skin tone, curly brown hair with brown eyes and freckles all over his body. 

John had been in the papers lately the media saying that the once kind man has had a totally flip on his personality. He had extracted all of his inheritance and put it into a off shore company, that if her intuition was right had to be one of Madison's. How John Lauren's could look at a man like James Madison with a look of utter devotion and love was beyond Angelica. Unless....wait a minute the more Angelica looked the more it clicked from seeing former power house lawyer and newly married Abigail Adams laughing at a joke of her horrid husband John. To the once leading scientist in brain cancer Betsy Ross obviously getting felt up in the corner by 'King' George. All of these people may have been hijacked, when Angelica gets back she would follow this lead and hopefully it would bear definitive fruit. She was interrupted from her thoughts by someone clearing their throat behind her, when she met their eyes. She found it was Thomas Jefferson having about 315 charges pending across many governments worldwide.

Thomas Jefferson had always loved a party especially when it was one he was throwing. The man connected into Eden from one his many magnificent homes, and got ready in the pent house above his club. As he made his way down the grand stair case he saw the usual suspects, his dear brother Lafayette helping his best friend James talking with his senator's son who was looking at him with love that wasn't there till a few weeks ago. He had to laugh a bit at law enforcement's desperate attempts to figure out who was 'hijacked' as they called it or who just changed their lives because of free choice. They of course will never figure it out the doctors who Thomas had in his pocket, assured him that the brain activity and change in dopamine levels will never be traced back to him. As he continued his sweep he was greeted with one face that he wasn't familiar with, the woman stood at 5'6, with beautiful chestnut eyes, long straight raven hair, and had the most stunning brown skin tone. This mystery woman had pleasing facial features and unlike the others in his club she looked like she had a fire in her eyes that was so enticing. He made his way over to the mystery beauty clearing his throat behind her. When she whipped around to face him he put on his most dashing smile "Out of all the people at this party your the only one who seems like they are not enjoying it" he says to her his southern accent coming out in full force. 

Angelica gave a sweet smile to this bastard "how do you know this isn't me enjoying the party Mr. Jefferson" she retorts to the other. Jefferson couldn't help but admit her wit was intoxicatingly unique he gazed at her saying with a amused chuckle "You have a point especially since I haven't met you before, but glad to see my reputation proceeds me. Would it be to forward of me to already ask for your name?". Angelica grabbed a flute of champagne off of a passing try stating "it would be quite forward, but since I find you interesting Renee Goldsberry lovely to meet you". "Enchantée, Miss Goldsberry" Thomas ends his sentence with a gently kiss to her knuckles. The elder Schuyler had to admit this twat has a gift for the charming rich man mask "My my Mister Jefferson, are you this forward with every pretty girl who catches your eye or am I lucky" she asks eyebrow raised and taking a sip of her champagne. She couldn't believe how amazing the booze tastes here, thankfully the higher ups said she can't get drunk here. Thomas couldn't help but chuckle as he pulled his hand back "No can't say I have, but you Miss. Goldsberry strike me as one who has never been satisfied" he calmly states waiting to see how she reacts to his innuendo.

'Give me strength, Give me strength' her mind silently chants at that comment. It's not that Thomas Jefferson was unattractive quite the contrary he stands at 7'0 even, has skin like dark chocolate, hazelnut eyes, and a bushel of dark brown hair to finish it. No it's not that he's unattractive it's that he's a fucking criminal. "I don't know what you mean Mr. Jefferson and I think you forget yourself" she responds sharply taking a larger sip of her champagne. 'God what the hell do they put in drinks here it's like the bubbles are spreading throughout my body' her mind silently marvels. The Virginian marveled at 'Miss.Goldsberry' he indeed wonders if this woman was who she said she was, she was obviously new everyone knows in Eden you have one glass only to sip on through the evening or your on cloud nine all night. Well maybe this can be used to the mastermind's advantage, as he sees the next waiters pass by he swaps the empty flute of champagne for a full one. "I am terribly sorry darlin, may more champagne forgive my forwardness" he says accent dripping in forgiveness. When the beautiful hand reached and grabbed the new one he smiled at the "I suppose it will" coming from the woman. "Would it once again be to forward of me to ask you to sit with me this evening, you are after all so intriguing Renee" he asks the other. 

Angelica studied the other 'perfect this fucker is giving me the golden ticket' she thinks giving him a warm smile as she sipped the second flute of champagne. "It would be terribly rude to reject such a conversation with you Thomas, so lead the way" she says eyes lit with fire. When he offered his arm to escort her she gladly took it and got ready for the next steps of this elegant dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for being patient my lovelies!! Sorry school is kicking my ass, I am working on the next chapter of Bloody Perfect Life I swear!!! Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter of Neon Gaze! 💜💜💜💜❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
> https://images.app.goo.gl/D64gHsCjcK5a2P2RA  
> Angelica's Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome all the the world of Neon Gaze! For all of my Blood Bond and Bloody Perfect Life fans I hope you enjoy the new world I am making!!! I am going to try to update this as often as I can but with school starting I am going to set my limit with once a month. 
> 
> As always leave me a comment on what you think! Love you all so much be safe and kind to each other and I'll see you all in the next chapter!!! BYE!!!! 💙💙💙💙💜💜💜💜❤️❤️❤️❤️


End file.
